


The Holly and the Ivy

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Admiral and the Princess mutually outwit each other, they try to slip off to have their own wedding their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thrawn was beginning to hate the very idea of his own wedding. Following on the heels of the stressful Christmas season, it seemed like the embarrassing, confusing, overly cheerful atmosphere was everywhere.

It didn't help that his to-be was absorbed in it as well. "I love weddings! I've been planning mine for forever!"

Too bad she hadn't pre-prepared any of it. His sole consolation was found in her expression when the Emperor assigned a committee to help her with wedding preperations. A committee!

"I don't want help. I can hire caterers, find florists, and do it myself!" She growled.

"Now you know how I feel. This is growing out of control." Thrawn agreed, sipping caf.

"I hate to let you win an argument. I might have to." She sighed and checked her watch. "I have to go. I'm scheduled for another bombardment soon."

"See you this afternoon."

"Shall we have dinner?" She looked over her shoulder.

"I have a fitting for my dress uniform." Thrawn sighed.

"Oh, well."


	2. Maybe If We Vanish...

Thrawn next saw Solyndra in a garden. She was sitting in a garden bed, mostly screened by the shrubs. "Solyndra?"

"Shh!" Solyndra pulled him into the hiding spot. "Don't give me away."

"Why are you hiding?"

"I just needed to get away from it all. I have a headache and I'm so tired."

"The fitting ran late?"

"Massively late." Solyndra leaned on him. "I wish we could just vanish..."

Thrawn put an arm around her and agreed.


	3. Into Thin Air

Just vanishing was no easy task.

For one, the Emperor was very enthusiastic about his daughter's wedding and wasn't letting it drop. When Thrawn attempted to hint that they wanted something... different... his reaction was not what he had expected at all.

"Different? Hmm? How? More traditional? Larger? At my estate on Naboo? Perhaps somewhere adventurous? I have an idea! Why not on Hoth? That would certainly be different!"

"Ah... Nom, Emperor, that's not quite..."

The Emperor waved him off. "No, of course, you're right. Hoth is too out of the way. It would have to be closer..."

Thrawn extricated himself from his to-be father-in-law's presence and went to seek out the princess.

Solyndra joined him for dinner with a confuzzled expression. "Did you tell my father we wanted to be married on Mustafar?"

Thrawn face-palmed and spent the rest of the evening curled into a ball on the couch.


	4. You Morons

Princess Solyndra was frosting cakes. That meant trouble.

Thrawn peeked around the door to watch her rolling fondant. Solyndra often cooked, but she only decorated cakes after an explosion. "Solyndra?"

"Come in." She slapped the fondant around the cake and gripped the counter. "I'm making a cake."

"I can see that." Thrawn stepped forwards and gently put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm mad and furious and angry and despondent and guilty and hateful." She reached for a bag of buttercream and began viciously making green roses with pale rose leaves.

Thrawn kissed her nape. "You're not hateful."

With a malicious half-twist of her wrist, she turned the buttercream on Thrawn and decorated his face in wavy lines.

Thrawn blinked and put up a hand to wipe a drip off of his eyebrow. "Maybe just a little hateful."

Solyndra came apart, wailed, and buried her face in the vicinity of his sternum.

Thrawn put his arms around her and patted her back. "There, there."


	5. Maybe This Is A Bad Idea, But At This Point I Don't Care

Thrawn ruminated that it was usually the man kidnapping the woman.

He had woken to find Solyndra's hand over his mouth and a sick-sweet scent in his nostrils. The princess had a finger to her lips and was glancing around spastically. He passed out from the chloroform and re-awoke in her private ship. He flicked his eyes to her and found her back turned. "Solyndra?"

"Good, you're awake." Solyndra looked over at him. "I'm glad."

"Where are we?"

"For all intents and purposes, I've kidnapped you and we're eloping, but not really." Solyndra was punching coordinates.

"What are we doing then?" Thrawn looked forwards. "No, let me guess. We're going to plan and execute our wedding away from the Core and tell the guests barely in time for them to scramble down."

"Yep." Solyndra pointed to the dash. "Our destination is Alderaan. I made friends with the owner of an exclusive hotel there."

Thrawn put a hand to his forehead. "Very well. Don't mind me, I'm going to take a nap."

"I don't mind."

He tucked himself into a more comfortable position. "Just so you know: This is probably a bad idea."

"At this point, I don't care." Solyndra smiled.


	6. You're Adorable When You Sleep

Thrawn woke to find Solyndra hovering over him. "You know, you're adorable when you sleep."

"Am I?" He blinked and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Alderaan. Come on, you big lug, up." She grabbed his hands and pulled him backwards out of the seat.

"I am not a big lug." Thrawn sighed and rubbed his eyes gently. "There, that's better."

It was planet night near the hotel. The manager was waiting to greet them and hurry them both up the back stairs and to two of the penthouses. All four were reserved for the "Red-Head Party."

"These are very nice rooms." Thrawn observed the artwork positioned around the rooms. They were typical of Alderaan, mass-produced and not very interesting.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be waking you at planet dawn and we're going shopping." Solyndra responded. 

Thrawn rolled his eyes. "Is there going to be any difference from what we were doing on Coruscant?"

"Of course: Here, we're in control!" She flounced out the opposite door and to her own bedroom.


	7. Meanwhile, Back at Poppa's

"What do you mean they're gone?" The Emperor blankly stared at his red-robed guard.

"Uhh... They're gone, sir. Vanished. Left. Gone."

The Emperor sat back in his chair. "Gone?"

"Yes, sir. Gone."

"Then what are you looking at me for? Go find them!" He ran a hand backwards through his hair. 

"Yes, sir." He strode out and away as quickly as possible.

The Emperor sat back and smirked. Solyndra was a big girl. She would do what was best for herself and the empire. But it would be fun to watch her run rings around his minions.


	8. Young Lovelies

Solyndra had never been a picky person when it came to clothes. Her chosen wedding gown was decidedly simple and elegant.

Thrawn's dress uniform, by comparison, was gilding the lily.

"But if you don't wear it, my father will kill us." She was sitting upside down in an armchair, checking boxes and filling forms.

Thrawn ran a finger around the inside of the stiff collar. "I don't mind regalia."

She snorted. "Typical." Climbing up onto the back of the chair, she continued her work.

"Solyndra? Do you think we actually have a chance of making this work?"

"Making what work?"

"Our marriage." Thrawn turned from the paintings on the wall. 

"I think we're doing all right, why?"

"No reason. It's just hard to imagine being married to a princess. We'll have very different schedules."

Her face became a decidedly sculpted neutral. "That's true, but not impossible to overcome."

"We're very different people."

"A good thing, surely?" She politely raised her eyebrows.

"But too much difference...?"

"Are you trying to ask me something or are you just being irritating?" She snapped. "Speak directly and without fear."

Thrawn lifted his chin. "When you are Empress, will you snap my neck if I decide to take you to task for your political policies?"

"I'll probably snap your neck when I bear your first child." She sighed and leaned alarmingly against the wall. "No. I value conflicting views. They make me think about my own."

"But do you heed them?"

"Sometimes." She sighed. "Look, Thrawn, I picked you because you will take me to task if you think I'm doing something stupid. You're a brave, principled man."

"Thank you." Thrawn frowned. "Can you lean forwards? That chair-"

Solyndra disappeared behind the toppling armchair. "Eyaagh!"

Thrawn rushed to her side. "Solyndra?"

"I'm okay." She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

Thrawn offered a hand. "Well, I did try to warn you."


	9. Invitations at Last

Thank God she didn't like the outside gazebo.

With only a week until the big day, it had started to rain, torrentially. 

Thrawn sipped a cup of tea and watched the rain. Behind him, the Emperor and his granddaughter were having it out.

"You assigned a commitee to help me plan! A comittee!"

"I wanted you to be able to relax!"

"Relax? With those gargoyles breathing down my neck?"

"That is hardly an accurate description!"

"What would you call it then?"

"Mutually concerned persons wanting your special day to be perfect."

"I'll show you-"

"Children!" Thrawn raised his voice. "When your voices drown out the rain we need to lower the volume."

Both turned to him with slightly stunned expressions. Thrawn, caught between a laugh and a smile, simply kept his eyes on the excitement past the pane of glass.


	10. The Frabjous Day

Thrawn straightened his medals and stared himself down. Perfect. All was ready. 

And he looked like a wedding cake.

Frowning, he wondered if he could get away with removing some of the less obtrusive pieces.

Just as he was considering it, the Emperor looked in. "If you touch a single one of those medals, I will harang you in front of the whole party."

Thrawn decided that looking like his wedding cake was preferable to being called out and humiliated before the whole party.

Solyndra looked significantly more elegant in her simple gown and veil. She was tapping her toe in impatience and gave him a glare. "Get up there so we can get this over with. I want to get out of this dress!"

"I thought you liked that dress." Thrawn pointed out.

"I do! Just not wearing it!"

Thrawn shook his head and took his place next to the altar. The Emperor was presiding, Gilad Pelleaon his Best Man. 

Gilad was doing an admirable job of not fidgeting with his cuffs in spite of the fact that they were clearly new and must have itched terribly. Thrawn himself was completely covered in a new uniform and wished he had worn anything else. A gibbet would be more comfortable.

They gave each other side-long glances and nodded before facing forwards at military attention.

The march played and Solyndra was at his side once again, prim and proper in her white gown. But Thrawn could see mischief sparkling in her eyes through the veil and he knew beyond all shadow of doubt that the reception would be interesting.


	11. Spice and Fire

Thrawn had been gone for months. Missions had kept him busy in the reaches of the galaxy.

But now he was home and Solyndra should be waiting. Was waiting.

Tapping her foot in the way she did before an explosion.

He paused. Was he about to get into a fight?

Yes, yes, he was.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Solyndra shouted.

"I was on a mission-"

"IT'S BEEN MONTHS!"

"Your..."

"DON'T YOU BRING MY GRANDFATHER INTO THIS!"

Now, he was getting angry. "WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO-"

"IF YOU_"

"THEN WE WOULD ALL_"

"DON'T MAKE EXCUSES!"

"REASONS ARE NOT-"

"RHUBARB-"

"TURNIP-"

Their voices reached the point where no one could have understood them. The Emperor opened a window over head. "YOU TWO GO TO YOUR QUARTERS!"

They went upstairs, bickering angrily all the way.

The Emperor went back to his armchair and continued to read. Suddenly, from above, he heard the sound of a rhythmic banging. After about an hour of this, there was a massive crash.

"You know, if I send him on more of these missions, I might get some grandchildren." He commented to no one in particular and made a note of it.

Solyndra lifted the bed off of her husband. "How did we flip the bed?"

"I don't know. Just get it off." Thrawn responded from underneath the mattress.


	12. Carmel

Thrawn held Solyndra's hand as she made various threats on his life. "Yes, darling. Just breathe for now."

She screeched bloody murder at him and tossed out a fist, knocking him into the wall.

"Ah, there we are." The midwife held up their daughter. "A strong little girl."

Thrawn got to his feet, said something blearily and fell down again.

Solyndra rolled her eyes at him. "Let me see her. He's useless right now."

The midwife noted the dent his body had made him in the wall and thought privately that it wasn't his fault.

When Thrawn came to himself again, he greeted their lovely girl, Carmel, with all the enthusiasm of a new father. Conflicting schedules or not, he would be there for her.

He promised it.


End file.
